


Married with a dragonslayer!

by Pixiescribbles



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains swearing - Freeform, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, mix up the arcs, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiescribbles/pseuds/Pixiescribbles
Summary: Master Makarov sends Natsu and Lucy on an infiltration mission where they have to go undercover as representatives of a Dark Guild. To make things more complicated, the representatives they will be going as are newly weds.





	1. Prologue

Happy and I watched in horror when we saw the town that Natsu had just engulfed with flames, being extinguished by wind. Why did it have to come to this? This was supposed to be an infiltrating, information gathering mission. Discreet, fast, quiet. All the things that Natsu isn't. How did the Master come to the conclusion that I would be able to keep him on a leach this mission. Natsu doesn't even listen to Erza, why would he listen to me? That's when I saw him flying through the air. He was engaged in a battle, but I couldn't see who with. "Natsu!" I screamed at him while running to the direction he was launched to. "Lucy, no! Stay away from here!" There's no way I'm staying away from him now. "Happy! Please fly me to Natsu, fast!" "Aye!" As we flew through the sky, we could see two figures standing facing Natsu. "No Lucy please, run! Don't come closer!" I didn't know why he was so insistent on me leaving, until the two facing Natsu turned to face me. "What… Why… How? How is this even possible?" I never expected to see him, alive and well, before my eyes again.


	2. The mission

Master Makarov gathered a select few Fairy Tail members to discuss a new important mission. Princess Hisui had come to him with a request. There were rumors spreading in Crocus about some large scale dark guilds from the other continent, wanting to establish and branch out in Crocus area. According to one of the informants, there was a meeting set up at a sketchy bar to discuss the matters at hand and where precisely to establish their headquarters. The mission : infiltrate the meeting, discover who the dark guilds are and report back. Simple right? Then WHY did Master have to choose Natsu? He could have chosen Juvia and Gajeel to infiltrate. They were part of a dark guild before joining Fairy Tail, that would have been less conspicuous. Hells, even Evergreen would've done a great job. But Master chose Natsu. I can still hear him say it : "This is an infiltrating mission, you have to blend in or you will be at risk for putting Crocus in danger." I still get sweaty palms thinking about the idea of being among dark guilds. I don't want to mingle in with dark guilds. Don't you know what they do with pretty girls like me? Good thing he hasn't chosen me.

"Lucy! You will be joining Natsu in this job". It''s as if Master could hear me thinking.

"Huh? WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me right?" I feel like sweat is pouring out of every pore. Master can't be serious right?

"ALRIGHT! I'm all revved up! Luce, lets kick some dark guild butts!" I can't believe this. Did Natsu even listen to what the Master was saying?

"Uh, Master. I really don't think I'm the most fitting person to infiltrate really" I've only been with the guild for less than a year. I know we've had some shit happen to us in the past but this is on a whole other level."And wouldn't it be better if, you know, Natsu didn't go since he always destroys everything? Can't Laxus come along since he knows how to control himself and is super strong?" SHIT! Why did I Say Laxus? Laxus is freaking scary and I'm sure he hates my guts."Or you know, anyone BUT Natsu, since he really doesn't fit the mission description."

"That's where you come in play Lucy, Master is confident you can keep some ropes on Natsu. You will need his powers if it takes a different turn than the Master predicted" I didn't hear Erza enter the room and her remark startles me. I can keep tabs on Natsu?

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you guys have been going on jobs together ever since you joined Lu-chan". Wait, why is Levy siding with them?

"Half those jobs ended with us having to give up the reward to pay for reparations due to Natsu destroying everything!"

"Oh come one Luce, it will be fun! You, me and Happy, just as always! I will try not to destroy anything!" He throws one arm over my shoulder and smiles his usual smile. Just look at that confident smile of his. Well, I guess it's worth a shot if even Erza believes he can do it. After finally accepting the job, Master explained that they had intercepted and captured two members of a dark guild called 'Screaming Shadow', an upcoming dark guild, scheduled to meet with the other dark guilds in Crocus. Natsu and I were to go in their place. Sounds like an easy enough job.

"There is one catch to this job. The representatives you are impersonating, aren't just the representatives of the guild. They are also a recently married couple, still in their honeymoon phase". Erza stated in all seriousness.

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Erza! How can you say this so casually?! I'm convinced this is the first time Natsu and I have the same reaction at the same time. The Master just gave me this look and-..

Ah, the quarter drops. Now I know why they chose us. Natsu and I get a long the best. He's always teasing me and I feel like I'm mommy-ing him most of the time, people often do mistake us for boyfriend and girlfriend. Even Lisanna thought we were an item. Oh god this is so awkward. Natsu and Lisanna were trying to rekindle their childhood feelings since she came back from Edolas. She made it very clear to me one drunk night, that she still has feelings for him when we were having a girls night out for Cana's birthday. Also, I've been on a couple of dates with Gray, and they were surprisingly really fun. It is still in a really early stage and we are getting to know each other better. But if I should believe Natsu, Gray is really interested in me. I need to snap out of this. Natsu and I are friends. We are going to be acting our way through this mission. We totally got this.

It's 2AM and I can't sleep. I've got so many thoughts and emotions running through me. What if Lisanna hates me for this, because she and Natsu are supposed to be an item, although Natsu doesn't confirm nor deny having any feelings for her. What if Gray decides that I'm not interesting enough to date anymore because of the mission. I mean, Natsu and I are supposed to look intimate together. I can't seem to shake my thoughts away. Maybe a bath will help sort my thoughts. As I get out of bed I trip over what seems like a log and face plummet onto the floor.

"Ouch, what the fu- , NATSU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" I can't believe this guy! How does he even get in here after I lock all the doors?

"Lucy, why are you yelling so loud? We are trying to sleep here" I hear Happy behind me on the sofa and turn to see him rub his sleepy eyes. I honestly can't get mad seeing Happy like this, and Natsu didn't even wake from me tripping over him."I'm sorry I woke you Happy, but maybe next time let me know so I don't trip face first over this guy here. Anyways, I couldn't sleep so I'm going to take a bath."

"Are you worried about the job, and how Lisanna and Gray would feel?" This cat is way to observing."Lucy, I don't think you have to worry about anything. They know it's part of the job, they won't hold it against you. I mean everyone can see that you and Natsu have a special kind of chemistry." I cringe at the word chemistry. Isn't that something only lovers should have? Does this mean that everyone sees us as lovers? I sense Happy dozing off again, so I decide to tuck him in underneath his special blanket I recently bought at one of the stores not long ago. It smells a little like fish and it has a fish on it. It reeks so bad when you're up close with it, but I figured that they crashed enough times already that they should have their own blankets. As I look over at Natsu, I see he already found his in the closet. I giggle a little at the sight of them before continuing my way to the bathroom for my bath. I suppose Happy is right. I'm worrying over what ifs and maybe's.


	3. The wedding

When I look into the mirror, my hair is partly pulled back with some ringlets falling and shaping my face. I'm wearing my dream wedding dress. It's silky with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulders sleeves. It has a swirl body and it flows out in a mermaid style bottom with ruffles. I've got mom's pendant hanging from my neck. In the reflection of the mirror I see Cana, Erza, Levy, Juvia and Wendy. They're all dressed in a lavender dress with flower details on the a-symmetric strap. They all look so pretty! Just as I turn around Mirajane enters the room with Mavis on her heels, and she's carrying what looks like a make-up bag. She's also wearing a dress identical to what the other girls are wearing. Wait, is this my wedding? Who am I getting married to? Does this mean I'm marrying Gray? Mira starts putting on my make-up and once she's done tells me that its time.

"Isn't this exciting Lu-chan? Who would've thought that you and Natsu would get married before all of us?" I internally flinch at the name. Natsu? She must have misspoken herself.

"Yeah Lucy! And you told us you didn't even like Natsu." Cana confirms, already tipsy of the booze. I want to scream that there's some kind of mistake. I can't be marrying Nastu, I'm dating Gray, sort of. I mean, I think we are. Okay relax Lucy, you can do this. Just say no at the altar and run the hell out of there.

They decorated Kardia Cathedral gorgeous! Flowers next to every row of seats, which are filled with a boat load of people. I can't remember inviting so many people. Do I even know this many people? I'm at the beginning of the isle as Master Makarov comes to stand next to me.

"Lucy, I know I am not your real father, and that your father passed before he could be with you for this moment. But all the Fairy Tail children, are my children. Which makes you my child too, I am honored to be leading you down this isle, towards a new chapter of your life." I'm already crying. Overwhelmed by the love master has for me, even though I'm one of the newest members. Master reaches up to wipe my happy tears, and starts to lead me.

As I make it closer, I see him standing there. His hair as pink, rough and messy as always, although there's something different about him. He's wearing a tailor made tuxedo which he fills out great. He looks so handsome right now. He's actually pretty sexy. Natsu in a suit is such a turn on. The way he smiles at me, as if I am the only thing he sees. Wait, are his eyes watering. Natsu is crying? I never thought I'd see Natsu cry again. _Stop it Lucy! Think straight! You can't marry Natsu!_

I'm standing across from Natsu, as he holds my hand tenderly, as Porlyusica starts the ceremony. Porlyusica is leading the ceremony? This **HAS** to be some kind of trick. She hates people, and there are a lot of them here. Okay I need to get out, look for a way out. I desperately try to look around, but for some reason I can't tear my eyes away from that man that is standing in front of me. He's about to say something to me. "I Nastu Dragneel, take you Lucy Heartifilia, to be my lawfully wedded wife.." **WE'RE AT THAT PART ALREADY?! **That means it's my part next. I'm just gonna tell him how it is and how I hate this prank he's pulled on me. And then the rest is going to get it too! "Lucy, please repeat after me". _Oh yeah, I'll repeat after you Porlyusica. Just wait and se-_ "I Lucy Heartifilia, take you Natsu Dragneel to be my lawfully wedded husband," _No no no no no_ I need to stop this before the prank is gone too far and we actually are getting married. I need to run away but I can't seem to move my limbs other than moving towards him. I want to scream and shout at everyone that this joke had gone too far but I can't seem to say anything else than these stupid vows. And why do I get this rush when I look at Natsu? I can't keep up anymore, did someone cast some kind of spell on me? "You may now kiss the bride." I will not be kissing Natsu thank you very much. Okay this has been enough joking for one day don't you think Natsu? Why am I moving towards his face? Why are my eyes closing and am I feeling his breath caress my face. _No, no, no, **NO**!_

"NOOOOO!" I shoot straight up and realize I'm covered in a sheen of sweat, and totally out of breath.

"Lucy! Are you all right?" I hear a concerned Natsu, hanging over me with his hand on my shoulder. Happy is looking concerned from his usual spot in the cove of my knees.

"Luce, look at me, you're okay. We're here, it's okay." I've realized I haven't said a thing yet and their concern is only growing on their faces.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you two! I just had a weird, nightmare, I guess." I emphasize nightmare since I'm not sure if it really was a real nightmare. Why is Natsu still leaning over me with concern on his face?

"Must have been some scary nightmare for you to wake up in this state Lucy." Honestly Happy, you have no idea. This job is already getting on my nerves and it hasn't even started yet! How am I going to survive the job?

"You sure you're alright? You don't seem like it, Luce." Natsu closed the space between our faces to inspect me better, which only made me more nervous and tense.

"Aahh, Natsu! Please don't." I squeal while distancing myself from him.

"Natsu! Lucy had a nightmare, give her some space" Happy strode over and placed himself between me and Natsu, serving as a tiny, personal body guard, holding his paw in front of Natsu's face. "Natsu, you need to back off before you give Lucy any more nightmares with that face of yours."

"Woah, Happy. I got the message, no need to be rude." Natsu complained but backed off and retreated back to the sofa.

"Lay back down Lucy, I'm gonna take care of you so you don't get any nightmares about Natsu again." Happy flew over with a cold cloth and wiped some sweat soaked locks from my forehead.

"Who said that Lucy her nightmare was about me?!" Natsu exclaimed loudly.

"Who else would she have nightmares about?"

"And why do you get to take care of Lucy? I want to help too!"

"No Natsu, you'd only treat Lucy rough. Actually she needs Gray to take care of her. He llllllikes her"

"Hmph. No way that ice brain could take better care of our Lucy than we would." Natsu grumbled on the sofa. He had given up on hoping Happy would let him help.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two's friendly banter. Yes, my nightmare might've been somewhat about Natsu, well, more about marrying him. But he and Happy do always know how to make me happy. This apartment would just be an empty box without them being her occasionally. I couldn't help but feel at ease, and dozed off while listening to them banter.


	4. The interrogation

We were walking down the spindling stairs to the dungeons underneath the guild. I had no idea that the guild actually had a dungeon. I knew we had a cellar where they keep the booze, but apparently we had a dungeon underneath that! Who knew?! Well, I do now and honestly I wish I didn't know. It's a scary place, and Happy keeps on scaring me!

"Happy! Can you stop? One more jump scare and I might fall down the stairs!" I complained while trying to keep some balance on the tiny steps down. My plea, however, didn't work. A few minutes later, Happy flies by with a loud "BOO" and startles me the moment I try to place my foot on the next step. But because of that stupid cat, I miss the step and am now, again, falling face first. I can't see the bottom of the stairs yet so I suppose we still have to descend some more. _Oh man I'm gonna be black and blue after falling down these_. I try to brace myself for some kind of impact but it never comes, I am floating mid-fall embraced in some arms. As I turn to see who, I see Natsu has his arms wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling. He is hugging me against his chest securely, as if to make sure I don't slip again.

"Oi, Happy! Knock it off! We need Lucy in one piece for this mission, making her fall off the stairs won't keep her in one piece!" Natsu scolded Happy. After Happy apologized, I wanted to continue descending, but noticed Natsu still had his arms wrapped around me

"Eh, Natsu? You can let go of me now." When I turn back to look at his face, it looks like he's blushing, but he hides it by turning his face away so I couldn't see properly.

"Y-yeah, s-sure" He stutters. Is he shy about something? He lets me go and we continue down the stairs to the dungeons. On entering the dungeon we find Master Makarov, Erza, Mira and Laxus there. Gray, Wendy and Carla follow us soon after. Once Gray spots where I am he makes his way over to my side and cups my face in his hand, caressing his thumb over my cheek and gives me a smile.

"Now that we're all here, let the interrogations begin, shall we?" Master announced with a hint of malice. I'm kind of confused, why do we need so many people here for the interrogations? As if reading my thoughts, Natsu went and asked the question for us.

"Master, why are there so many people here for the interrogations?"

"We'll Natsu, you and Lucy need to observe their mannerisms if you are to impersonate them. And Erza is leading the interrogation." This still isn't really answering why the rest is here, and it seems like Carla feels the same way.

"Then there's no need for Wendy to be here."

"Actually, there is. We don't expect them to give us the answers we're asking them. We might have to use some, _alternative_, interrogation techniques. We will need Wendy for healing."

"My god, you're gonna torture them?!" I'm not sure what I am hearing, since when do we torture people?

"Only if we need to. Erza can be herself during the interrogation, Laxus and Mira will be interjecting when they won't answer. Gray is here as back up, if Laxus and Mira's method wont work." Master calmly replied. Wendy, Carla and I all wear the same look of horror on our faces. I look over at Gray and he can't fully meet my eyes.

"Did you know about this?" I ask him with horror in my voice.

"Yeah, I did. Master asked me the other day when we captured them. Sorry I didn't tell you." Gray admits, looking guilty. I'm horrified. I didn't picture him as a torturing kinda guy.

"Look Lucy, I'm only here as back-up. With Laxus and Mira there, I highly doubt they will need me." Gray pleads with me.

"It's okay Gray, I understand. This situation is just a little much to take in at the moment." I smile at him. I can't really blame him for not telling me, I probably would've done the same thing if I had to. We enter the dungeon we hold the 'prisoners', they are seated on chairs with their hands bound behind their backs. I go and take a look at the man. He has such a handsome face with cerulean blue eyes, deep hazel brown hair and a jaw line so sharp it could cut Erza's cheesecake perfectly. And the woman is also really pretty, she's got big emerald green eyes with long curly lashes, long blonde hair down to her waist and high cheekbones that accentuate her face. This is a beautiful couple. I can't help myself from staring at them.

"What are you staring at?" The blonde sneered, looking me dead in the eye.

"I-"

"We're not here to answer your questions. We are here, so you can answer ours." Erza demanded, walking towards them with Laxus covering her left and Mira covering her right. They look utterly terrifying. Hell, I would be peeing myself if I were in those chairs, but they look like they're on spring break, basking in the sunlight on the beach!

"First things first, state your name and your objective!" Erza demands of them, but they don't seem eager to oblige.

"It doesn't seem like they want to talk do they, Laxus?" Mira steps forward with her ever friendly smile while Laxus only grunts in reply, leaning with his back against the wall. The whole atmosphere in the room changed, but it seems only we noticed it, because everyone takes a step back.

"Now, please don't be shy, tell us your name and what your objectives are." Mira says, same smile on her face but her eyes are gleaming different this time. The woman in the chair noticed too and decided it was a good idea to spit in Mira's face. I gasped. Natsu and Happy gasped. Everyone in the room gasped. Mira is still standing in front of the woman with a smile on her face. I look over at Laxus, who looks furious. There is an electricity current in the room, and its radiating off of Laxus.

"Did you just do, what I _think_ you did?" Laxus growled at the woman, taking a slow step closer while the lightning flashing off of him is almost unbearable to stand around. The woman and man seem unimpressed until they realize who exactly is in front of them.

" You.. You are.." The woman stammers, clearly in some kind of panic.

"You are the Demon, and Lightning Dragon Slayer… _The Lightning Demon couple._" The man stammers in distress. He looks over to his wife, and back to Laxus closing in on them over to Mira, now with a cleaned face, still standing there with her kind smile who has her purple demon glow over her.

"Please, please don't hurt my wife! I'm sorry she disrespected your lady, Sir Dreyar, sir! We'll talk, we'll tell you anything you want to know!" The man howled, but Laxus didn't look like he was going to stop, as he continued to walk towards them. He stopped next to Mirajane, as she set her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright dear, they're willing to talk now. No need to continue ruining our hair with the electricity current in this room." Mira joked with Laxus while placing her hand on his cheek to calm him down. He immediately dropped it at her touch. He looked at the prisoners direction one last time and scoffed a threat their way about touching Mira again, then walked out of the dungeon. I'm surprised they gave in so easy.

"Now I'll ask you again, state your names and objective!" Erza stepped forward again after Mira and Laxus put up their show..

"We are William and Bella Thorns. We're the representatives of a dark guild called Screaming Shadows, although you already knew that. We were sent by our master to meet up in Crocus at a bar called Vile Beers." William began

"I've heard of that place! Apparently its on the outskirts of the capital, close to the mountains. The food is okay but the beer is, well, vile. It's not something you'd wish your enemy would drink." Gray whispered in my ear. This is, weird information. Now I have this vision of Gray drinking this beer and spitting it out straight away. It's not a charming thing to imagine.

"The master sent us there because we received a letter that some dark guilds from the other continent wanted to make some alliances before crossing the border, we were sent there to see if they has something interesting to offer." Bella explained. As I glanced over to the table behind them, I noticed keys, golden keys. They were celestial keys!

"Are those celestial keys?" I asked the woman. She looked up at me with a smirk on her face.

"Why yes they are. The golden keys are my latest victory. Now I have Libra, Pisces and the mystical Ophiuchus keys in my possession." Bella belts out followed with a maniacal laughter.

"Every dark guild knows about my victory! And it's only been a week since acquiring them! I haven't made a contract with them yet. So I should do that very soon." She continues boasting about how she was able to get the keys. Bella has Yukino's keys? I can't believe it. How was this able to happen? Tears fill my eyes, and without realizing what I'm doing, I'm reaching for Fleuve d'etoiles. I'm ready to kick her ass, defenseless or not. I start to run over to her but am held back by a few arms.

"Lucy, don't it's not worth it!" I hear Natsu say, while holding on to my arm.

"Lucy, calm down. You can't let her get to you this way, calm down." Gray is at my other arm, his hand over mine gripping the whip trying to relax my grip so I let go of it.

"Natsu, Gray! Take Lucy out of here, you are done for today" Erza orders, and they both drag me towards the stairs.

Upstairs in the guildhall we find an angry Sting, trashing around the guild hall.

"They're here?!" Sting yells out when he sees us.

"The wizards that attacked Yukino, they're here?!"

"Yes they are, but calm down. We have them in our custody for a mission." Gray tries to explain.

"They attacked Yukino! She's been lying in the infirmary for about a week now!" Sting cries out. I feel so bad for him. I know just how he feels, I mean I almost attacked the woman a few moments ago. I walk over to Sting and in attempt to calm him down I place both my hands on his shoulders.

"I know how you feel, trust me. But it's not worth it, trashing and raging around like this. Yukino need you now more than ever. I'll take care of her keys, and return them to her once this mission is done." Sting just looks at me with surprise, followed with gratitude.

"Lucy, thank you. Thank you so much!"


	5. The trip

For the last few days, Natsu and I have been preparing and getting ready for our trip to Crocus. From what we've gathered is that William and Bella are a fire wizard and celestial wizard respectively. And they are really clingy. Like,_ reaaaaly_ clingy. Worse than Edo Bisca and Alzack. We let them out of the handcuffs and like magnets they stuck to each other. Turns out that they're actually okay human beings, I had some okay conversations with Bella. It seems like we got more in common than at first glance. Natsu and William however, are total opposites. William is kinda reserved at first, but relaxes a little after a few minutes. When Natsu is more, well, Natsu. This is going to be difficult for him.

"Look, I'm not happy about the situation we're in now, but if you and that pink haired boy are going, you guys might wanna know that this 'meeting' isn't just a one day meeting. It's planned in multiple days, different activities, parties and festivals. They planned it that way so they can eliminate the guilds they don't want to work with. We'd rather go ourselves of course but I understand your situation." Bella tells me suddenly. It had never occurred to me that these people are only doing this to survive.

"Why did you join a dark guild anyways? I mean, from what I've gathered, you're decent human beings. Except for cheating Yukino and stealing her keys".

"Yeah, about that. The guild master was there too. William and I always had doubts about joining Screaming Shadow, and we wanted to prove ourselves to the master. I got a little carried away with those keys after that." Bella admitted, her head hanging low with shame.

"Then why not reconsider your actions, apologize and join an official guild? It's never too late." Juvia interjected. She came over with a soft, understanding smile.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun were part of Phanthom Lord, even attacked Fairy Tail. But this is our home now, we love the people of Fairy Tail. It's never too late." Juvia explains to the woman. They started talking and I stepped away from the conversation. It was almost time for me and Natsu to leave. All we had to do was gather some colored contacts so we have the same eye color, and dye his hair to hazel brown. If that was even possible.

Three packs of hair dye, a visit from my 10 spirits and 4 hours later, Natsu and I are now officially William and Bella Thorns, on our way to Crocus in black capes.

"Natsu?" There's something on my mind and I really just have to know how he feels about this mission. He turns to me curiously looking at me from under his hood.

"Aren't you bothered at all that the Master didn't ask Lisanna to accompany you on this mission? I mean, it's a pretty big deal to be impersonating a married couple. Especially since, you know.. You and Lisanna.." I'm stumbling over my words, and can't really find the right words to say or ask.

"Lucy, I get where you're coming from, but what Lisanna and I had was in the past. I 'grew' out of those feelings a long time ago. Yeah I liked her then, but I wasn't really in love with her. I didn't feel the same things she felt then, or feels now. I still don't feel that. Plus, there's someone else I kinda like." Natsu confessed. So he's not in love with Lisanna? That comes as a shock. That does give me reason to pry. I smile teasingly at him.

"So, who is it that you like, huh Natsu?" I close the distance between us as to see if his face would give something away, but his face didn't change.

"Oh, you know. This girl, I know her. Quite well." He says sheepishly. I just stare at him in confusion for a second and start laughing. It's so cute to see Natsu this self-conscious, It's a rare sight to see from the always confident Natsu.

"I'm only joking, you don't have to tell me. Well, I hope it works out for you Natsu, she'd be quite the lucky girl." At this Natsu gives me a smile, but it doesn't really reach his eyes like it usually does. It looks like there's some sadness hidden behind his eyes. It makes me feel different kind of emotions seeing that. My heart aches for something, but I can't place what for.

When we finally reach the train station, Natsu starts protesting about how he can't ride the train.

"Hehe, that's why I have a little surprise for you." I say with a smug smile on my face and right on cue, Wendy shows up.

"Wendy here, is going to cast a Troia spell on you, so it doesn't take forever for you to recover when we get there." I look at Natsu, remembering all the times we traveled it took him hours to recover.

"Woah, 'Bella', RUDE!" Natsu joked as he got in place for Wendy to work her magic. I can't help but giggle at the sight of his happy demeanor.

"Good luck on your mission, guys!" Wendy yelled and waved as the train departed from the station. We sink back in our seats when she's out of sight, and I sigh. There's no turning back now, is there.

"Lucy? Don't you find it weird that you're on this mission with me, and not with Gray? Since you're dating and all?" Natsu suddenly asks me. Somehow I knew this question was going to come, but I didn't have to think at all for an answer.

"Gray and I only went on a few dates Natsu. We're hardly dating, really. But, no I don't think it's weird, or at least. It doesn't feel weird to me. We've been on so many jobs together before and even though I can rely on the rest of the team, you're really the only one I feel confident enough around to actually finish a job with if it were only me and someone else." And I mean it all. Natsu looks as if he's thinking about something really hard. He then turns to me and smiles at me.

"I feel the same way Luce, only I'm absolutely confident I could finish this mission on my own too!"

"Natsu, you're supposed to be William who is reserved and modest and doesn't boast about his abilities!" Happy lectured him, and reminded him of how William was. All the way up to Crocus._ A four hour train ride_. I'm pretty sure I can dream William's mannerisms, magic and other traits.

"Happy! Please, you can stop now. We're almost in Crocus and we and we can't risk being caught already." I tell him exasperated. I'm just glad I got to shut Happy up about William.

As we left the train station and entered the capital, we were almost immediately approached by two shady figures. They fall in step with us, and we turn a corner where there aren't any people around. There we stop and they start talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thorns?"

"That would be us". Natsu replied, grabbing hold of my hand protectively.

"Noted. And this little fella?" The man asked, looking at Happy, who was standing on all fours.

"Our cat, he has separation anxiety if it's for a longer time period than one day." I lied.

"Okay, weird. Go to the pub, ask for your room. You will receive further instructions later."

"What are we supposed to do in our room in the meantime?" Oh Natsu, this is such a stupid question. We're supposed to be married! The man looked quizzically at Natsu and then gave me a look over, smirking. Natsu followed his gaze and set a threatening step forward while placing me behind him.

"Well, if I were married to her, I'd be able to come up with a thing or two to do, but I'm not. So good luck finding something to occupy yourself with." They left, without saying another word.

"You're so dense! We just recently got married, remember?" I quietly scolded Natsu, what a fool!

"How would I know! I've never been married."

"What do you think he implied we could do?"

"I don't kno-." Natsu cut himself off when he finally realized what the man implied, and turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Is that what you want to do?!" Natsu squealed in panic.

"No! You dummy! That's what they think we're going to do, because we're _married_!" I emphasize married, because he clearly doesn't seem to notice the position we're in.

"Ah, ofcourse! Okay, let's get to our room then." Natsu exclaims as he grabs my hand and holds it tenderly. His callused hands feel rough in mine, but it fits there perfectly. Hand in hand we make our way over to the bar, to go and wait in our room.


	6. The elephant in the room

It has been several hours and we still hadn't received any further instructions. In the meantime, Happy and Natsu haven't been able to shut up about the fact that the shady messenger was checking me out. Natsu voiced his displeasure with him because _'we're married and he acknowledged that by calling you Mrs. But still proceeded to check you out'_ and how it was disrespectful towards him as a husband because how dare he, and disrespectful towards me because I'm a married woman and blah blah blah.

"Natsu! Can you please stop complaining? I think you made your point clear to him that I wasn't available when you glared holes through him after he looked me over. Also, we're not really married remember? There's no need to get so heated about it." I try to calm him down a little but he's being so stubborn right now.

"No, Lucy. There is a reason, it's not just disrespecting towards my role as husband, it's concerning because he's a dark guild wizard. You don't have the best experiences with people who have evil in their sight. Remember Master Jose? Byro? Carbuncle?" He seems so torn up about the situation, frustration painted on his face. "Lucy, look. You're my best friend. I can't afford to lose you, not to people like that." The pain in his eyes makes my heart ache. It's true though. Master Jose was never really planning on just handing me over to my dad and Byro almost had me sucked into the Infinity Clock, which was ultimately Oracion Seis but still. It pains me to see him like this, but at the same time it fills me with warmth. He must really care deeply for me to get this upset about it.

"Okay Natsu. You made your point. But, as long as you're near I know it won't happen again. You'll be there to save me, like you've always done." I smile at him, hoping this will help him settle his feelings. He actually stops pacing and takes a seat on the lounge chair across from me, which indicated to me that he is finally getting his emotions in check again. "Plus, like, you know, the Master did choose me to come with you so he believes I could manage." I say with a broad smile on my face.

"Sooooooo, is no one going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Happy declares after a few moments of silence. There's an elephant in the room? I'm not sure what Happy is referring to. Didn't we just discuss the elephant?

"Happy, didn't we just discuss that?

"Hehe, no way! You two were so busy with the whole jealous husband act that you failed to see that this room only has one bed!" Happy roared with laughter. Crap he is right! That bed is going to be mine, I mean, there isn't even a proper sofa in this room so the only other thing to sleep on would either be the ground, or that reclining lounge chair Natsu is currently sitting on. Natsu always crashes on my couch in my apartment so he can sleep on the chair here too.

"No way Luce. This time, I will be taking the bed, since you are accompanying me on a mission! Or you know, we could also share the bed.." He says teasingly while giving me a wink. Is he serious? Happy is still dying of laughter in the corner of the room, tears streaming down his face, and Natsu is barely keeping it together. I'm dumbfounded. My brain is emitting some kind of error because I have no clue what exactly to say to this. I know he isn't serious, but what? Natsu apparently can't keep it together anymore and starts laughing so loud, I'm pretty sure they could hear him back at the guild. "Hahahaha, you should see your face, hahahaha. Luce, hahaha I-I'm hehe I'm kidding haha! Hey! Don't go looking all sad now! I was kidding! You get the bed, obviously!" My fake pouting worked! I can't believe he still falls for that. I run over to the bed and let myself fall onto the bedding.

"Ah man, Natsu! Come feel how soft this bed is!" I'm so excited about the softness, I need this bed at home! I'm sure I'll be sleeping as a little baby tonight. Natsu takes place next to me and sighs contently while laying down.

"You know, I was kidding about taking the bed before, but this bed really is fluffy, I might HAVE to confiscate the bed and make you sleep on the lounge chair." I know he's still teasing me but no way he's taking this bed away from me!

"Okay let's make a deal, you can take naps on this bed during the day when we have free time outside of their schedule, but I'll be taking the bed at nights." I look at Natsu and hold out my pinky. Handshakes never seem to work so I have resorted to pinky promises, which he somehow seems to actually keep. He looks over and smiles wryly at me, but folds his pinky around mine

"It's a deal." At that moment we hear a knock at the door and a note slipping underneath it. We both shoot up from the bed looking at the note that Happy is bringing over. After he hands it over to me I carefully open it and read it out loud :

_"When sundown is nigh_

_before the stars reach the sky_

_we'll all consume a feast_

_until our hunger is ceased_

_followed with a ball_

_in the Vile Beers grand hall_

_Dress in your best gowns_

_and let's see who can dance the most rounds"_

"That's a weird poem, Lucy, did you write this?" I scowl at Happy. Is this cat serious? I write novels, not poems. Although if I were to write poems, it wouldn't be as poorly done as this one. 

"I don't understand this at all!" Natsu suddenly burst out frustrated. Happy and I just stare at him in disbelief. Why do I choose to be paired up with them anyways. "What are they talking about!?"

"Natsu's brain doesn't work well with words" Happy whispers in my ears. And so I've noticed

"Okay, Natsu. Let me explain this in child tongue. There will be a dinner party at sundown in the Vile Beers, the place William and Bella were talking about and where we got the room keys from, followed with a ball, so that means that we need to dress into the formal gowns they've hopefully packed." I explain while walking over to the suitcases.

"Why didn't they just say it like that instead of all that fancy talk? Lucky I had you with me Luce! I don't think Erza could have deciphered that like you did." Natsu compliment me. It's so cute, Erza totally would've deciphered that, but I'm not going to tell him. I rummage through both our suitcases and find a garment bag. Ah! That should be the gown and suit for tonight.

"Natsu, come over here. I think I found our outfits for tonight!" I hold up a red floor length dress for myself and a tuxedo with red bow tie for Natsu as I turn to face him with a smile on my face. "I also hope you know how to dance, or you'll embarrass both of us and our so called guild.

"What do you mean dance? I was planning on eating the whole evening. Doesn't the poem say we eat until we're full? That means I'll be eating the whole evening.

"Natsu, no." I shake my head at him. This guy sometimes, makes me want to push my face in my pillow and scream it out. "We eat first, then there's a ball, where we will have to dance. And talk to other people. And you know, be sociable. You do know how to dance right?"

"Erza and Mira might have taught us years ago… But I can't say I remember the steps very well…" He said while scratching the back of his head. Oh man, looks like we're going to have to fix this problem first.

"Okay, how about we get dressed first, and then we practice the dancing, since you'll be dancing in that outfit the whole evening."

"Lucy, I forgot the steps, not how to move my body in other clothes." He said while yanking me towards his body, with a cheeky smile on his face. "Now re-teach me the steps, we need to blow the other guilds minds with how great we are at this."


	7. Familiar Faces

Natsu and I are trying to make our way over to the venue but these damned heels are too high to properly walk in on these graveled paths. I'm not used to walking in heels as it is anyways but when I grabbed these stiletto's out of the suitcase, I just stared at them wide eyed as Natsu and Happy rolled over the floor crying with laughter. We had to practice the dancing again because no way I'm going to be able to dance in this without some test rounds first. I'm still not entirely confident, but Natsu is decent leader which means that my dancing with him should turn out fine. We finally reach the venue and see a heap of people making their way inside. We stop a while from the entrance, I need to readjust the off the shoulder straps to the top of my arms instead of below the elbow or there will be a whole different kind of entertainment tonight and I'm not really looking forward to that, neither will Natsu.

"I thought I noticed familiar figures walking towards their doom." Please don't tell me our cover is already blown.. I'm almost scared to turn around, but Natsu already jumped between me and the voice who spoke.

"What are you blabbing about?" Natsu said in a low hiss. "Wait, I remember this smell.." He wrinkles his nose while sniffing the air and then points at one of the three figures standing in front of us. "You! You're that old man from Galuna Island!"

"As I've said before, I am not a man." Ultear laughs as she reveals herself from under her hood. Jellal and Meredy followed.

"Ultear, Jellal, Meredy! Guys, I did not expect to see you here!" I exclaim a little too excited. I'm so happy to see some familiar faces. Some relief washes over me as I look at them. Nastu's demeanor changed the instant he saw Jellal.

"Hey man! How's it going! Long time no see! Wow Meredy! You sure did change! Where are those wing things you always wear?" Natsu keeps Ultear and Meredy busy in conversation as Jellal makes his way over to me.

"Lucy, I hardly recognized Natsu the way he is now. I assume you are here on business?"

"Yes, actually we are. We're undercover as William and Bella Thorns. They're from a guild called Screaming Shadows. We're here to gather intel on what they're actually planning to do. What brings you all here?"

"Same thing. No one here knows we're an independent guild. We're trying to see if any of them have a tie to Zeref."

"So are you all prepared to dance the night away?" I look at Jellal with curiosity, does this man know how to dance? He looks like he's be the perfect leader with how he carries himself but he can also be kinda clumsy at times. Although, that's usually only when Erza's around.

"I wasn't really planning on dancing a lot tonight. I'm more of a social person, trying to talk to as many people as possible."

"You? A social person? Don't try to fool the girl, we all know you try to hide yourself from people and rather not stand out." Ultear interjects as Jellal turns away awkwardly with a faint blush, which indicates she's right. Everyone has gathered round and looks ready to enter the building.

"C'mon, let's get going! I'm starving!" Natsu says as he comes over to me

"Milady Bella," Natsu is holding his arm out for me to hold on to. He's such a gentleman at the moment it kind of leaves me breathless.

"Sir William," I curtsy to him before accepting his arm, and he leads the way to the venue, Jellal following right behind us with Ultear and Meredy on either sides.

The dining hall is huge! I had no idea they had a room this big behind the bar area. There's a very long table in the center of the room. It's set with some fine china and wine glasses. The five of us go and find a seat towards the end of the table, since those are the only few spaces left. When it seems like everyone is seated, the waiters come in and serve us delicious food, Natsu can't seem to contain his drooling. Roasted chicken, pulled pork, smoked salmon, steaks, mashed potatoes, bowls of rice, and that wasn't even the half of what was being served. Natsu devoured almost everything they brought to the table.

"Man I had no clue the food would be this good, looks like I'll be eating all evening as it is anyways, Lu-, gnh.. Bella!" Natsu had almost misspoken himself, weren't it for Ultear who kicked his shins underneath the table.

"So, _William, _are you excited to dance with your lovely wife tonight?" Ultear was trying to help maintain our cover. Man, I can't believe he already almost blew it. And that on the first day!

"I certainly am, I haven't properly danced with Bell since our wedding day. I'm not sure she knows the steps anymore." Natsu laughed while winking at me. How dare he! Just a few hours ago **_I_** was the one who was teaching him! The audacity of his statement made me want to snap back at him and face the reality we had just earlier on.

"I'm sure your lovely wife will know what she's doing, won't you, Bella." All I could do was nod. Jellal interjected before I could even open my mouth, and honestly, I was grateful. I was upset about Natsu almost blabbing and now I was the one who almost blew our cover. This is harder than I thought. Good thing Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were here, they could help us out. After dinner and dessert was done serving, they swiftly cleared the hall from the tables and music started playing. This is where the social dancing part kicks in.

"Hmm, weird." Natsu muttered underneath his breath, looking around the room suspiciously. I looked quizzically up at him. "It's just that, all these people we're invited, but we haven't had a proper welcome from the person who invited us. I don't like it."

"You're right, it does seem a little, suspicious. Be careful guys. We'll be on the other side of the venue. Don't hesitate to ask us for help." With that Jellal, Ultear and Meredy left us. It was up to us to make a good impression now.

"Darling, care for a dance?" Natsu offered me his arm. Wow, he really jumped into his role the moment the others left. I accept his offer as he leads me to the middle of the room.

"Are you sure I won't embarrass you with my forgotten steps?" I teasingly state with a smirk.

"You know I was only teasing you!" Natsu pouts and I can't help but giggle. For some reason his leading skills have improved. I don't have to correct any steps he's making and he's keeping the right tempo. He hasn't even stepped om my toes! He notices how astonished I am and grins at me.

"Guess you didn't see this one coming did you? All Natsu and I have been doing since dinner is tease each other. I'm actually kind of enjoying the evening.

A few hours has passed when the music was suddenly cut. We all look towards the band and see an older lady stand in front of it. She doesn't look that much younger than Master Makarov, but she has something eerie looming over her. That's when she starts speaking.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for gathering together. My name is Hina, I will be your host the following days." She continued talking about the elimination process and that only the strongest and best guilds would be able to stay. It kind of sounds like the Grand Magic Games, just without the battling. Then, the music started playing again. It was a little slower than the music before. Everywhere around us couples started dancing, slow dancing. Natsu also noticed and turned to me. Since we're standing in the middle of the dance floor, we silently decided to start dancing again. But something felt off. Dancing around us were couples, dancing as couples. Close together, intimate. Natsu and I didn't look that intimate at all. I guess Natsu sensed the same thing, because he gently pulled me closer to his body while changing pace to a slow dance, shuffling back and forth. I thought it'd feel awkward but in reality, it feels kind of nice. It feels like coming home. I rest my cheek on his chest while taking in the moment. Time stood still for me. At least that is what it felt like.

"Look at those love birds, how cute." Aaaaaand the time was ticking again, Ultear does know how to ruin moments. Maybe it was a good thing, it was getting late and these high heels were really starting to kill me. As we say goodbye to the others, we make our way to our room. Now, I can barely walk so I take off the heels and continue barefooted.


End file.
